


Let us then, be up and doing

by orphan_account



Series: A Psalm of Life [7]
Category: Thor - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom
Genre: (because of magic), AU, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Thor, Intersex Thor, M/M, Top Loki, Vaginal Sex, Warning: mentions of childhood sexual abuse, happy relationship, off screen beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone starts playing tricks on Thor and Loki and Loki tells Thor an ancient dirty story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let us then, be up and doing

**Author's Note:**

> There are some mentions of at least the last part, but it's more or less unimiportant. However, this chapter does not reveal who is playing tricks on Thor and Loki or why.

“What is it?” Thor asked. They were in the always abandoned throne room. Odin had sent him a gift.

“It’s some kind of hammer.” Loki tilted his head and observed it, “And they also sent over your sword.” He pointed further into the room.

The brick of metal sat at the foot of the Throne, the floor around it had cracked.

“What do you think it means?” Thor picked up his sword. Although it had originally been Loki’s, he hadn’t been permitted to bring it with from Asgard when they were first married.

Maybe they were afraid he he had a weapon, he would turn against Loki.

“I don’t know, but it was meant for you.” Loki said, jerking his head for Thor to go get it.

Thor was surprised when he couldn’t lift it. He looked questioningly to Loki, who shrugged.

“Your father is full of mysteries, isn’t he?”

“Can you lift it?”

“No. I tried. It says ‘whoever be worthy’ and that sure as hel not me.”

“Do you think it’s okay to leave it here?”

“Sure.”

 

 

Thor was feeling sick to his stomach. He skipped practice and even dinner. He’d felt this way since breakfast. There was something familiar about this pain, but he wasn’t sure what. It’d certainly been a long time since he felt so awful.

“What did you eat?” Loki asked. Thor was perched in his lap in the outside bath with his head on Loki’s shoulder. He prayed that he didn’t end up retching all over loki’s shoulders. Loki swirled the water around with his finger, causing it to get warmer and warmer. The steam helped stave off the cold night air.

Thor was afraid to open his mouth, “same as you.”

“Hmm.” Loki said with a hint of worry. Thor was so much more delicate than he was promised. He worried that it was Jotunn overall that did him harm.

“I think I wanna go lay down.” Thor said.

“Would you like me to wash you first?”

Thor nooded and gripped Loki’s shoulders tightly. Loki rubbed sand from the bottom of the bath on Thor’s back and scrubbed away the dead skin and remnants of dried sweat. He worked slowly and gently until Thor’s back was entirely finished before starting on his arms, then feet, then legs. It was there that he discovered something. Unwilling to scare

Thor before he was certain, he allowed his fingers to explore. Yes, it was a cunt.

Thor sat up in shock, “did you do this?” He hissed, suddenly remembering the type of pain he had felt.

“No.” Loki said quietly and with honesty.

“Loki, I wouldn’t mind if you did it, but ask next time!” He spat.

“I didn’t do this, Thor. I don’t even know how. Your cock’s still here. I can only replace, not add.”

That was true. He didn’t think that it negated the possibility that Loki did it, but his cock certainly was there. He believed though, that Loki would have asked first.

“Who would do this?” Thor asked with fear.

“Someone who wants our attention.”

 

 

The pain kept Thor awake, and he could tell Loki wasn’t sleeping either.

“Loki?”

There was a moment of silence, “yes?”

“When did you first lay with someone?”

Loki gave a small sigh. It was really only a matter of time before Thor would ask this, “I was… young. Much younger than you. Not even a man by Jotunn standards.”

Thor was silent. Aware that he’d stumbled upon something very sensitive to Loki, he was unwilling to press when it was unwanted.

“We do not marry for the sake of politics. But we do trade favors. I’m not in line to be king, so there’s not much use to me. But I was still asked for. Especially because of my parentage, I was considered interesting. There were only two occasions Laufi allowed me to be used, but that was it. I didn’t enjoy it. I was even in heat for one of them, but I felt no draw to my buyer.” Thor’s hand shuffled under the blanket until it found Lokis. He held it tight and became angry, angry with this custom of the frost giants.

“When I was older, I had tumbles with a few enthusiastic servants, but that was it. Once the war started, I poured all my energy into helping father to prove my worth, I didn’t have time for pleasure. I used the clones, but that was it.” He rolled over and pressed his forehead against Thor, “are you cold?”

“No.”

Loki wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him into a hug.

 

 

Over breakfast, Thor realized with some horror that he was little better than Loki’s childhood suitors. He struggled with this. It was true that he loved Loki, but worried that Loki didn’t love him, that Loki was simply fulfilling a request of their fathers. What was he but an extended political bed partner that Loki could do nothing about?

Thor’s thoughts were interrupted by someone delivering a letter to Loki. He asked where it had come from, and the deliverer had no answer. It had simply been found and marked to be delivered to Loki.

After reading it, Loki crumbled it up and smacked his hand on the table.

“What does it say?” Thor asked. Loki shoved the letter in his direction.

Thor read it and blushed. “Have you gotten a chance to enjoy it yet?” it mocked.

“Whoever did this is having a fun time of it.” Thor would find it funny if it weren’t also scary. He could win in a physical fight against most, even frost giants. But witchcraft was beyond him, especially if he had no target to attack.

“Whoever did this wants something. And I would love to oblige, but I have no idea what they want.”

 

Loki began to notice that something was wrong with Thor. He’d made several attempts to sleep with him, made passes, and touched him gently, but Thor turned away each time.

He started to rack his brains for what he could possibly have done wrong this time. Maybe Thor was mad for Loki having put him in a situation where he was targeted.

One night as Thor lay in their bed on his stomach reading he asked, “Have I done something to make you turn away from my touch?” He said it with some sadness which made Thor feel even worse, “is it because I’ve put you in a position to feel unsafe? Because of the person who’s targeting me?”

“No!” Thor said realizing that his refusing Loki did really cause him some pain.

“Then why do you rebuff my attempts?”

Thor felt guilty, and very torn. He knew Loki liked him, but how much of that was out of necessity and self preservation? “I feel guilty.”

“Guilty because I wanna fuck you?”

“Guilty because you don’t have a choice in fucking me.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed, “what are you talking about? I get to choose when to fuck you, so long as it’s mutual.”

“Is it though? How am I any different from the suitors your father sold you to? Other than it being pretty conditional on our kingdoms alliance and fairly permanent?”

“Is that what this is about?” Loki said with some shock. He felt a bit dumb, but realized that Thor was a bit dumb too, to take it to this level of guilt, “Thor, I want to fuck you. I wanted to fuck you before we were set up. It’s true that we probably wouldn't have ended up together any other way, seeing as our kingdoms have such history, but I want it. I want to fuck you, I want you to fuck me, ect. What I’m saying is, you shouldn’t feel bad that our marriage was political. You should also realize that Laufey didn’t sell me to you, your father sold you to me. Laufey was fine with killing you and Odin, I may or may not have persuaded him otherwise. But it was his idea to force you here, just in case Odin had any plans of using you to overthrow us and take back the kingdom. Why do you think I never tried to sleep with you when we were first married? I didn’t want to make you do something because your father had traded you. In short I would really, really enjoy it if we fucked, so long as you’re feeling well.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I would really, really like to fuck you right now. I don’t know if I’ve had something slipped into my drinks as well or-”

“I meant the other parts.”

“Yes. I chose you in a way. If anything, you should be mad at me, although I waited for you to ask for sex, which was a great exercise on my part, one which I would really like you to repay me for.”

“Okay.” Thor huffed. He thought that they should probably talk about this more seriously, but Loki seemed fine with it as it was, and too pent up to focus.

“Now if you want me to fuck you, you’re going to have to get up.” Loki leaned over him and whispered “Unless you’d rather I take you like this.”

Thor shivered as Loki’s hand slipped down the back of his pants and he began fingering his cunt from behind. He got up onto his hands and knees, but did not turn over.

“You want to be taken from behind?” Thor was hoping Loki wouldn’t ask, and just assume, but of course Loki was looking for both Thor’s consent and for him to admit that he could get some enjoyment out of being bent over and fucked.

Thor gave a small nod. Loki continued to finger him, pants still on.

“In Asgard, it’s rumored that this is the only way frost giants rutt.”

Loki hummed. He’d known of this, “I suppose we’ll never escape the old ways.”

“Old ways?”

“You don’t know then? Why it’s rumored?”

Thor shook his head and Loki felt a small jump of excitement, “The frost giants used to have tournaments against one another in a group. The victor got to fuck the loser, and the one who beat everyone got to fuck them all, or whoever he chose. But this was not how it started. There is a legend that the Jotunn come from Aesir like beings who mated with wolves.”

Thor gave a small gasp and Loki continued to curl his fingers inside of him. However shocked Thor was, his wetness still grew.

“For a while, the men killed the wolves, but should they lose…” Thor didn’t like where his was going, but he couldn’t help that he was still horny. He’d put off Loki too long. “The wolves either dragged the men down, or growled until they submitted willingly.” Loki began untying Thor’s pants “They either ripped off their clothes with their sharp teeth, or men who had already been taken by a wolf knew it was better to ease their way.” Loki pulled Thor’s pants down with a jerk, “then the wolves gave the men’s cunt a lick.” Loki pressed his tongue against Thor’s already wet cunt and whispered the lubrication spell a couple times, “something in the beasts saliva made the men water, as if their species were compatible. The wolves mounted the men from behind, lined their cocks up with their slick and wanting holes, and breached them with one harsh stroke.” Loki entered Thor quickly, he gasped and shivered and tightened around him, “and the wolves fucked the men until they were full of seed and then some.”

“Is it true?”

“I made up the details for sake of flair. But who’s to say?”

Thor sighed with relief.

Loki wished he knew more dirty stories to shamefully excite Thor with but instead he fucked him.

He fucked him and he fucked him and he fucked him and he began to notice a problem.

“Are you in heat again?” Thor asked, confused by Loki’s still hard cock that pressed between his closed legs. Loki had worn Thor out that he had to resort to this if he was ever going to finish.

“No.” but Loki agreed that something was terribly wrong with him.

“Whoever did this really wants you to be embarrassed. Did you piss someone off?”

“I thought of that, but no, not that I can tell.” Eventually, Loki, dick still stiff, had to give up, “I will kill whoever did this.” He hissed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've, for the most part, caught up with all I'd written in advance so chapters will start slowing down a bit.


End file.
